Nowadays, electrically rewritable resistance variation memories, such as an ReRAM and a PRAM, attract attention as a semiconductor storage device. A memory cell of the resistance variation memory is configured to be able to change a resistance value, and data is stored in the resistance variation memory by the change of the resistance value. The resistance variation memory is provided between a word line and a bit line.
However, sometimes the resistance variation memory works insufficiently due to an interconnection resistance of the word line or the bit line.